Thirty Moments, Thirty Kisses
by MOLTENblue
Summary: A collection of thirty drabbles written to the 30 KISSES themes. Yuffentine.
1. Look Over Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuffie or Vincent. Square does.

Author's Note: My stories for the 30 KISSES challenge. Enjoy the first one. They're mostly drabbles and fluffy stuff, so yeah. And remember, **review.**

#1---

_look over here_

Yuffie is in the mountains practicing with her shuriken. The large weapon sails in great arcs through the air, thrown and caught by nimble hands. Every now and then she embellishes with a twirl, eyes sliding over to the cliff where Vincent sits, staring at the ground and brooding.

_Look over here!_ her mind cries out, but she knows he won't. Her dismay causes a slip and she deftly slices her thumb. It's nothing deathly though so she sucks on it for a moment. When she looks back up she sees a piece of red fabric swish around the trunk of a tree.

With a sigh and a kiss to her injured thumb Yuffie returns to her shuriken, trying to forget about the vampire lurking in the forest around her.

_end_


	2. News

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuffie or Vincent.

Author's Note: Second theme! Please **review**. Thanks to those that did!

#2---

_news ; letter_

Yuffie no longer watches the news.

Not after that day long ago, that day when the news informed the world that her Valentine was dead. Her broken Valentine, the one she had received so many years ago on the fourteenth day of that certain month. When the service had been held, the only thing she could do was brush her lips against the coffin's cold exterior (the _empty_ coffin) and sob.

_end_


	3. Jolt!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuffie or Vincent. Square does.

Author's Note: Here's number three. Thanks to any reviewers!

#3---

_jolt_

As Yuffie leans against the wall of the airship, she desperately tries to hold in the sickness begging to escape. It's not that she doesn't like airships (in fact, she loves them) it's just that her _stomach_ doesn't like them.

As the airship lurches forward, Yuffie follows. The jolt causes her to run into a door and as she's lying on the ground and rubbing her head the door opens. She's too embarrassed to look up, though. Only when a sigh reaches her ears and two pale arms wrap around her waist does she know whose door she's come knocking at at two in the morning.

She wakes up to find herself snuggled under fleece blankets on a worn couch, the ghost of a kiss lingering on her cheek.

_end_


	4. Our Distance and That Person

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuffie, Cloud, or Vincent. Square does.

Author's Note: Number four up! Thanks reviewers

#4---

_our distance and that person_

As Vincent lies there sleeping, she is turned on her side with her head propped up by her fist. A hurt she must fight to hide during the day seeps into chocolate orbs as she gazes down at him and for a moment she understands the cliché phrase 'so close yet so far away.'

She's tried to bridge that looming mental gap a million ways whether it be talking or not talking or playing a game or reading books, yet nothing seems to happen. Perhaps she should listen to Cloud's advice and 'give him time.' But she _has_ given him time–over five years if you count her adventures with him. How much longer did he need?

With a heavy sigh Yuffie sits up and stares at the sheets, biting her lip and shaking her head. When she gets up to leave, a slender hand wraps around her wrist and pulls her back down. As a kiss greets the back of her neck, she suddenly doesn't feel so far away.

_end_


	5. Hey, You Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Vincent or Yuffie. Square does.

Author's Note: Another one! Thanks to any reviewers

#5---

_"hey, you know..."_

"Hey, you know what Vinny," Yuffie says, expression contemplative. He grants her a questioning expression, outwardly sighing when a devious expression takes over her face.

"We should dance!"

And as he lets her pull him up and drag him out to the dance floor, he can't help but chuckle at the tag sticking out of her dress. He gingerly tucks it back in, his touch a makeshift kiss on the nape of her neck.

_end_


	6. The Space Between Dream and Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuffie or Vincent. Square does.

Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing you guys! Here's drabble #6.

#6---

_the space between dream and reality_

He lurks in that place where pigs fly and hell freezes over, the space between dreams and reality. Every minute longer he stays there he gets more restless, causing the girl sleeping beside him in reality to awaken. With a sigh she sits up and puts a hand on his shoulder. It is soon knocked off as he rolls over and clutches at the sheets with a bone breaking grip.

"Vinny," she mumbles pleadingly, shaking him even though she knows it won't work. He's too caught up the memory of a lost love to feel or hear her. This happens every night and she hates it, but she never mentions it to him. By the time morning comes her tears are long since dried and he has fallen into a deeper sleep.

As she does every night, Yuffie runs a hand along his forehead and gently plants a kiss on it. Soon she is turned on her side, silently crying herself to sleep.

_end_


	7. Superstar

Disclaimer: I don't own Vincent or Yuffie, Square does.

Author's Note: Yay number seven! Thanks reviewers! Can't get enough of that feedback, y'know?

#7---

_superstar_

Vincent has no idea why he's in this store. For two hours he's been sitting and watching Yuffie enter and exit the dressing rooms. Each time she's got at least three new items in her hands and from what he's heard she likes them _all._ As each moment passes he wonders if he's going to have any money left after this one.

"Vinny?"

He jumps inside as his name reaches his ears, but his exterior self remains calm. He looks up into brown eyes in silent questioning. He can feel another one hundred dollars flee his pocketbook as she steps back and grins.

"D'you like it?" she asks, walking away from him and then turning back around with a flare. She strikes a pose before running her hands down the front of a little black dress. When expectant eyes seek out his face, he chuckles and nods. Moments later she's pecking him on the cheek and walking back to her dressing room with a giddy chuckle.

_end_


	8. Our Own World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Yuffie or Vincent or _anything._ Square does.

Author's Note: Here's number eight. It's a bit longer (most of them will be a bit longer now). Thanks to the reviewers!

#8---

_our own world_

As she lies there in his arms she likes to think she's got him down to a tee. In a sense, she does. Every morning he gets up, treks to the kitchen in his boxers and a t-shirt, grudgingly makes himself a cup of coffee, pours her a cup, sets it on the bedside table, kisses her on the forehead, and finishes _his_ coffee in the breakfast room. Then he's off to help the citizens of Nibelheim rebuild, leaving Yuffie to clean and run him down lunch and renovate and _clean._

As much as she hated it she would never ask for anything more.

Sure, she still went out for the occasional throw of her shuriken, but baby-sitting Vincent Valentine left little time for it. Then there was the fact she cooked for the others working alongside him. The random AVALANCHE/WRO member set the havoc notch up a bit more too.

Yes, she likes to think she knows Vincent Valentine when she hasn't even scratched the surface. She greets this information as a challenge though, never backing down from it no matter how hard times get.

For some reason she knows that if she doesn't their world will come crashing down around them.

_end_


	9. Dash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about Final Fantasy. Square Enix does.

**AN:** Yet another change of my _nom de plume_! My last (fracturedinsanity or something) got WAY too complicated. This is nicer and a bit simpler, so I'll be keeping it for a long while. Here's 9!

#9---

_dash_

It's been three months since she's last heard of him. His aloof ways have never appealed to her, but maybe they're why she cherishes every moment she can get with him. She knows he has a lot of baggage (more than a train station) but she still wishes he'd give her a little more effort. She's not that big of a brat!

Three months. Three months and she's itching for sight of him, word of him, _something_ of him. Three months is the longest she's ever gone without him and she hates it. It sends an ache through her heart.

The minute he steps through the door that ache is replaced by barely containable joy. Only when everyone has gone to bed does she dash into his room and wrap her arms around him, giggling when his reluctance breaks and he grants the side of her neck a kiss.

_end.xx_


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about Final Fantasy. Square Enix does.

**AN:** Here's 10!

#10---

_#10_

They are arguing. As they do so, the staff of the restaurant watch on, trying to hide their humor with a sleeve or a bitten lip. Most of the customers have either hunkered over their food in an attempt to ignore them or taken the same route as the staff.

The arguers, however, are oblivious.

"Yuffie, you will not eat a #10," the male is saying stoically, his eyes never leaving the menu.

"Yes I will!" the girl across from him retorts. "I mean it's only a hamburger and french fries!"

"Yes, but the hamburger has _three_ meat patties on it, _four_ slices of cheese, _five_ slices of bacon and _ten _jalapeños. And the french fries come in their own basket!"

"I have a big mouth!"

"Trust me, Yuffie, I know that. What you don't have is a big stomach. Plus we have to take a taxi home."

"Vinnnyyyyy, I'll be fine!" she whines, knowing she is losing.

"Yes and the reason you'll be fine is because you are _not _getting a #10," he mutters, calling a waiter over and ordering for both of them. "You're getting something civilized."

As she pouts he rolls his eyes and shakes his head, knowing he's in for a silent treatment. He acts like he doesn't mind and she soon realizes this. Once again she is talking animatedly, telling some story where she walked in on Cloud and Tifa kissing.

Vincent can only chuckle quietly to himself.

_end.xx_


	11. Gardenia

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix owns Yuffie and Vincent.

**AN: **Enjoy number 11

#11---

_gardenia_

The gardenia is wrapped in a thin red ribbon. There is no note, no gift, no fancy wrapping or decorations; just that single bloom and that single piece of fabric. The flower has been picked carefully, it's stem cut at a careful angle, it's petals aligned just so. Even the leaves are perfectly straight. The same attention has been paid to the bow; it's not too thick or thin, the knot isn't too large, the loops aren't too long. For a moment she can do nothing but marvel at the simple perfection it radiates.

She presses a kiss to the petals, the action no more than a simple brush of her lips upon their surface. For a moment she does nothing but bury her nose in it and breath in its sweetness. A smile radiates from her face when she steps back into her small apartment and closes the door.

"Vinny's such a dork," she mumbles to one of her many cats.

_end.xx_


	12. In a Good Mood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy, but if Square wants to give it to me I'd be more than happy to take it...

**AN: **MORE! Rejoice. Cha, so i update 3 or 4 at a time if anyone hasn't noticed...putting up 30 drabbles one at a time? I find that rather boring...

#12----

_in a good mood_

Today he is peppy, running about the house like a three year old wearing a towel tied around his neck and underwear placed upon his head. She merely sits and watches as the red cloak whips around corners with a blinding speed, a bit intrigued at this odd behavior despite the fact that it's old news. Every now and then his own lips brush her forehead as he passes, emitting an amused chuckle moments later.

If only everyone could experience Vincent Valentine in a good mood.

_end.xx_


	13. Excessive Chain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about Final Fantasy

**AN: **Here's lucky thirteen, you guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love em.

#13---

_excessive chain_

She watches as he sits on the porch, faring the ever-present smoke just to get a conversation with an old friend. Cid had always liked smoking and now was no different–Yuffie always wondered how his wife manages to put up with the constant presence of his cigarettes. She asks her.

"Oh, you get used to it after awhile," Shera replies with a smile and shrug. She soon goes back to rocking and kissing the baby in her arms. The child's crying foils Yuffie's plans to eavesdrop on the two men.

Outside, Cid is chuckling merrily. "I'm surprised ya haven't killed the brat by now, Valentine," he says, shaking his head and throwing another cigarette to the ground. It isn't long before he lights another one.

"So am I," Vincent replies.

"Want one?" Cid asks, offering a cigarette to the red clad man. Vincent takes it but does not light it for at that moment Yuffie's shriek reaches his ears.

"Vincent Valentine if you so much as think of putting that in your mouth, I am _so_ not kissing you again!"

_end.xx_


	14. RadioCassette Player

**Disclaimer: **Yuffie and Vincent? _Mine? _In my wildest fantasies, maybe, but not on this Earth...

**AN: **Wow, Vinny gets OOC in these, don't he? Lawl. Oh well...they're only drabbles...

#14---

_radio-cassette player_

As Vincent sits in the dining room, he can't help but sigh and shake his head. Somewhere from deep in the mansion a radio is blaring, talking of the weather and recent events. That soon changes to static as a feminine voice curses and demands music. After a few minutes of channel surfing she pops in a cassette (because Vincent is _that_ old-fashioned).

Now she's merrily humming along with some song she barely knows, its tune striking hazy memories from the long ago times when her mother was alive. In fact, Yuffie thinks the woman used to sing her this very one.

When he walks into the room a little later the girl's merriment has died down a bit. She gives him a smile before going back to hanging her pictures, placing them with a careful eye. She cries out in surprise when he walks up behind her and lifts her off the ladder and into his arms. As she clings to him, he presses a tentative kiss to the top of her head.

Even Vincent knows that he isn't the only one with past losses.

_end.xx_


	15. Perfect Blue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vincent or Yuffie or any of the characters from Final Fantasy or anything _about_ Final Fantasy.

**AN: **Finally! I can sit down and write a proper author's note. I've been _very_ flighty with these when it comes to this story because I don't want the thing to become longer than the 'chapter.' Big thanks to --- **chaotic pink chocobo**, **VinVal**, **losttoxichope**, **PlumCrazy**, **xiayou**, **shadowneko003**, **Northsky**, **TEH Katenat0r, Solita**, and **Arie Under Pressure**. Your reviews make me happier than you think!!!

#15---

_perfect blue_

Yuffie always hated how Shelke's eyes were the perfect blue. She hated how they captivated even Vincent and his aloof ways with their utter coldness. How could someone like those orbs of liquid steel, the ones that never reflected even a hint of humanity? Whenever Yuffie expressed her dislike for the former Tsviet's eyes, Tifa would always laugh and shake her head, never betraying that it was the ninja's eyes that captivated Vincent most.

"Geez, not even a friggin' flame could melt that girl!" Yuffie is saying loudly, giving Tifa and Shera her daily rant. Marlene giggles as she watches the three. The rest are either playing cards or upstairs. "I don't see why Vinny likes her!"

"Likes who?"

The baritone makes them all jump and Yuffie turn red. Eyes of the same color grow curious and he walks over to her and gives her a hard gaze. "Tell me, Yuffie," he demands and her cheeks turn even redder. She mutters a name, closing her eyes and bracing herself for pain of some sort. Instead a chuckle greets her ears, caressing her nerves like the softest of kisses.

_end_


	16. Invincible

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy? _Mine?_ If someone's told you that, you've been lied to. Square owns everything about it.

**AN: **16, (not so) fresh from the word processor! ...Okay, moment o' truth (thought it's not that dramatic); I've had these typed up forever. I'm just now getting around to throwing 'em up on this sitethus my speedy update time. These broke a long period of writer's block I'd been having. Too bad the damn thing's back again.

#16---

_invincible; unrivaled_

In her eyes he is invincible. Death is not a threat to him, wounds heal quickly, scratches are no more than a flea on his skin. But if this was really true she knows that she wouldn't be sobbing into Tifa's shoulder and begging her to tell her _why._ If Vincent Valentine really _was_ invincible he wouldn't be lying cold and lifeless in a coffin he will never step out of.

As Yuffie cries she thinks that a last chance to tell him she loves him and kiss him goodbye would make all the difference in the world.

_end_


	17. kHz

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy.

**AN: **Seventeen!!! Yay!!! I will give you a heads up that the next chapter/theme thing has two versions...yeah...I got a bit carried away with two ideas. -grins- Also, this one was hard as hell to come up with and it's pretty lame at that. -sweatdrops- Oh well.

#17---

_kHz_

The fight is lagging now. They are slowly gaining the upper hand over their enemy, doing so with each strike of a weapon. The sound of bullets clattering to the ground fills her ears along with clangs as metal meets metal. A dull thud tells her that Tifa's fists are serving her well.

It isn't long before they're finally winning and Cloud's sword takes the last blow. As they whoop, nod, and gloat in victory, none notice a new group heading over the ridge. She's just pressed a ghost of a kiss to the vampire's cheek when a shot finally calls the new invaders to their attention.

And before even one kilohertz can pass (she doesn't know what that is, but it sounds good), he's falling away from her, falling down, falling _dead._

She soon follows.

_end_

**End Note:** ...just realized the double whammy DEATH pattern that emerged here...sorry for being repetitive, but I typed 16 and 17 out like, a week apart (me typing these things consisted of me drawing numbers out of a baseball cap...so yeah...but I saved 30 for last, of course!).


	18. Say Ahh

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuffie or VIncent or anything about Final Fantasy; I only own a bratty cat who eats a hole in my pocket so big my pants are almost gone. Squeenix owns those three things in the first sentence.

**AN:** Gasp! A two parter! i had two ideas for this one and I decided to write em both so yeah. Thanks to those who reviewed!

#18---

_"say ahhh" _

(version 1)

"Ready? Here comes the train! Chugga chug chug, chugga chug chug, chugga chug chug, choo choo! Open up the tunnel and say _ahhh!_"

As Yuffie's voice rang out around the room Vincent Valentine didn't know whether to be insulted or amused. Along with the sound effects came a large spoon filled to the brim with egg drop soup. When it neared his face, though, he made no motions of opening his mouth. Instead he merely gave Yuffie a hard stare, one that made it quite clear he was _not_ going to perform the desired action.

After a moment, Yuffie gave him a pouting glare. "Vincent Valentine, if you do not open your mouth right now I will and I _don't_ think you want that to happen," she said angrily, having every intention of carrying out her threat.

Vincent seemed to know this because soon the train was in the tunnel. Yuffie rewarded him with a quick kiss on the tip of his scarlet nose before repeating the scene over again.

(version 2)

"Ready? Here comes the train! Chugga chug chug, chugga chug chug, chugga chug chug, choo choo! Open up the tunnel and say _ahhh!_"

As Yuffie's voice rang around the kitchen, Vincent couldn't help but smile quietly to himself. By doing so he instantly stopped the conversation happening around him. Cid and Barret looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation of his odd behavior.

Nothing of the sort happened.

No, Vincent was too caught up in watching the movements of the young girl currently handling the Strifes' nine month old son. She seemed completely at ease with the child, rubbing it on the head in between bites of applesauce and even kissing its forehead. He couldn't help but wonder if this was how Lucrecia would have looked if her child hadn't been...

No. Lucrecia had never been comfortable around children, she'd never had that 'maternal instinct.' As he drifted away in his thoughts he barely noticed Yuffie smiling giddily at him from over the baby's head, sticking her tongue playfully before returning to her task.

_end_


	19. Red

**Disclaimer:** Squeenix owns everything about Final Fantasy.

**AN:** And BAM here's a short one lol.

#19---

_red_

Red and black, his signature colors, the two shades he can never be seen without. As Yuffie works her way through the massive crowd filling the streets, she searches for the pair, darting to and fro. She turns her back for five minutes andhe vanishes into thin air. How dare he do that to her! She already went through enough hell to find him yet here she is, searching!

"Vincent Valentine, you bastard!" she yells despite the many ears when she spots him. She nearly sprints to him, knocking a few people over on the way. When she reaches him she gives him a hard tug on that tattered red cloak and musters the angriest glare she can. He turns and looks at her with annoyed yet amused eyes before going back to paying for his item. When he turns around again she finds a large bag of foil-wrapped kisses being shoved into her hands.

A giggle escapes her lips before she can tease him about his cheesiness.

_end_


	20. The Road Home

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own FF.

**AN:** Man I"m getting sick of writing those things. I've gotta get off my lazy bum and make 'em more interesting! Uber short 20 coming your way.

#20---

_the road home_

For years she's been guiding him along the road of renewal and redemption. It is not an easy road and in her mind it's always under construction. At times the road disappears completely, fading into an expansive field or a giant mountain or even a sea of boiling hot water and man eating fish. But no matter what the obstacle, they clear it, coming out of each one closer and better off than before.

Though it is nowhere in sight, they've finally realized that the end is not chaos, death or repentance, but _home _and never ending kisses.

_end_


	21. Violence

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything...

**AN:** This one's a bit darker...

#21---

_violence; pillage/plunder; extortion_

She is sitting alone in the darkness, her wrist still aching because of something that happened hours ago. She can barely feel it now and despite the blackness she knows it's swelling. They'd been talking quietly, Yuffie hanging onto every word Vincent offered, and for some reason the conversation had turned onto Lucrecia. The next thing Yuffie knew she was looking up at a furious face and his hand had wrapped itself firmly around her wrist. Then there was pain and some running, the slamming of a door, _now._

Before she knows it she is crying. She knows that it is her fault this happened to her–Vincent had every right to react like he had. Pressing his buttons had _not_ been a smart move and by doing it Yuffie had released the violent side of Vincent she never wanted to know.

Footsteps from outside make her rake up her remaining pride and halt her tears. The door is pushed open and he gazes down at her angrily, not reacting to her apologies. Instead he grabs her good wrist and pulls her up so as to inspect her bad one. Cold lips softly brush over the swelling tissue before he guides her out of the mansion and towards someone who will help.

_end_


	22. Cradle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuffie or Vincent.

**AN: **...and here's 22.

#22---

_cradle_

The middle-aged ninja's hand skims the edge of the cradle, deep eyes looking wistfully into the soft white folds of fabric lining its interior. She can already see her little darling in it and the vision is only intensified when a pale hand covers her own.

"Can we get it, Vinny?" she asks, turning hopeful eyes upwards to meet a crimson gaze. Maybe she's imagining the spark of amusement born from the use of that age-old nickname or the ghost of a smile that works its way across a never-aging face.

"Of course, Yuffie," he replies, pressing his lips to the top of her head in a rare display of public affection. From the other side of the department, a saleswoman smiles.

_end_


	23. Candy

**Disclaimer:** In my dreams I own FF, but sadly this is reality and I do not.

**AN: **Cha, 23 is a bit Valentine's Day-esque...

#23---

_candy_

Vincent watches with amazement as Yuffie downs a bag of candy hearts, then another, and finally a third. He knows that she won't be calm for hours and that he is the one who will have to deal with her hyper attitude. He does not notice the hearts she's lining up behind her arm, trying to decide which one to use incase she didn't find that certain special one. She eyes her last box, ignoring Vincent's groan when she opens it.

About five minutes later she's down to the last heart, begging Leviathan that it's the one.

As cheesy stories usually go, it is. She grins and devours the other ones before timidly nudging the saved one his way. He eyes it and shakes his head claiming not to like the things. When she persists he picks it up and inspects it.

Motionless moments pass. Then Vincent sighs and gets up, looking down at Yuffie with amused eyes. She blows him a kiss and bats her eyelashes even as he walks away. The chuckle she gets in return is all she needs.

_end_


	24. Good Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Final Fantasy.

**Author's Note**: Yes...I realize one of the stories didn't have a kiss in it. I'll fix that ASAP. For now, here's 24.

#24---

_good night_

The darkness envelops him like the oldest of blankets, putting a much needed barrier between him and the world. Sometimes he thinks that it's too much to still be in this world, that if he had just come and gone like regular people none of this would have ever happened.

All it takes to dispel that hope is a glance at the slim form sleeping next to him. A smile tugs at his lips when he sees that Yuffie has unconsciously turned over and latched onto _his_ pillow. For some reason he knows that Lucrecia never could have made him feel so at home with a tiny look.

He gently gets out of bed, being careful not to disturb Yuffie, and dresses. He knows that what he is doing is wrong and she will probably never forgive him, but he feels he must. Not doing this would hurt her more than doing it will.

As he stands at the door he looks back at her, a pang of guilt flooding through his eyes when he sees that her hand is searching for the warmth that has now fled. In that one moment of hesitation she sits up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. After a moment her eyes clear and she shoots him a questioning look.

"Where're ya goin', Vinny?" she asks, blinking. He inwardly cringes when he sees a dash of hurt invade the chocolate orbs.

"Good night, Yuffie," is all he offers, a look of shame flickering on his features before he has the chance to repress it. A long silence stretches out.

"I don't even get a kiss goodbye?" Yuffie asks after awhile, looking up from the red sheets only to find that he's gone.

_end_


	25. Fence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it.

**Author's Note**: 25!!!

#25---

_fence_

As she stares over that mental barrier at him, over that _fence_ that separates her from him, she can't help but smile. She's waiting for the day he'll break and she'll be able to jump over that fence and run into pale arms and quiet his soul with tender kisses and smiling looks. After all, Vinny's just so damn _uptight_ and she can barely stand having to just sit and watch as he harms himself with every word, every thought. In her mind every time he aches she does and every time he gains another scar from his past her mind is scarred just the same.

Nevertheless, she waits for the fence to lower, knowing that in time he'll come.

_end_


	26. If Only I Could Make You Mine

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix owns Final Fantasy.

**Author's Note:** here's 26

#26---

_if only i could make you mine_

She knows he could never like someone like here, yet here she is, standing outside the mouth of that damned cave. She's trying to decide whether to go in or not. Going in would mean ruining his privacy forever but not going in would be so much worse. She's been waiting for him to open the door for a long time and now she's decided that she's just going to have to barge in herself.

Inside the cave Vincent is staring up at the face of a lost love, mulling over his current dilemma. He knows that Yuffie likes him, but he pushes it off as a childish crush. She's too young, he's too old. She's to innocent, he's too tainted. She's too happy, he's too sad. Comparing and contrasting done, he rises, peering into the mako crystal for a moment longer before turning and walking out.

As he walks out Yuffie walks in and they awkwardly bump into each other, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She mutters a few apologies, backing away and shaking her head, knowing he's going to be angry. Instead, he looks away and sighs.

"I apologize, Yuffie," he says slowly, picking up her hand and bringing it close to his lips, "but I simply...can't." A chaste kiss is pressed to the back of her hand and she can only watch as he walks away.

_end_


	27. Overflow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy.

**AN**: 27! I also replaced 20...the kissless one...lol

#27----

_overflow_

The ninja is pouring herself a cup of coffee, minding her own business as usual and reading the newspaper. Yes, she's a _multitasker _and she lets the world know it dammit. However, it only takes the brushing of pale lips on her neck to send her skill to hell in a handbasket and the next thing she knows hot coffee is dripping down the countertop and pooling on the floor.

She receives a chuckle for her clumsiness.

_end_


	28. Wada Calcium CD3

**Disclaimer:** Me no own final fantasy -gasp-

**AN: **...this one was tough, considering i had to go and translate a whole lot o' japanese to figure out what wada calcium whatta hoota was. The translators didn't quite cope either... lol

#28---

_wada calcium cd3_

Vincent stared. In his hand was a little brown bottle labeled in blue and white, proudly displaying the title WADA CALCIUM CD3 anywhere humanly possible. A little ways in front of him stood Yuffie, arms crossed over her chest, face set in utter determination.

"Yuffie," he said slowly, "what is this?"

She took a deep breath and Vincent readied himself for a rant. "It's Wada Calcium CD3, but you probably already knew that so I'll just go onto say it's a calcium supplement for really really old or really really young people or for people that don't get enough sunlight or fish and Vincent Valentine, you haven't been eating your fish _or_ coming outside for the longest time! Plus, you're kinda old, but whatever," she said, fitting it all into one breath. "So take it!"

He stared at the bottle some more before slowly taking the cap off and pulling out one little pill. With a sigh he looked up at Yuffie, knowing that if he didn't take by choice it'd get shoved down his throat by her hand.

With a grimace he popped it into his mouth. After swallowing he was granted with a kiss on the cheek and a word of praise from Yuffie.

_end_


	29. The Sound of Waves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy

**AN: **...29!!!! Only one more after this -gasp-

#29---

_the sound of waves_

Yuffie is standing there, arms crossed over her chest, face contorted into something between anger and hurt. She tries not to buckle under his gaze; she can feel it on her back, drilling into her heart and demanding to know what's wrong. If only he knew.

A good two hours pass before she lets out the slightest sound. It comes in the form of a whimper and makes her knees buckle. Before she can fall, though, strong arms are lifting her upwards and pale lips are brushing against the top of her head, telling her it's okay.

But it can't be okay. Death is never okay. Hadn't Aerith been loss enough? Why did Tifa have to be added to the carnage of the Planet? Soon her sobs echo through the air, comforted only by his comforting words, each syllable the sound of waves in her ears.

_end_


	30. Kiss

Disclaimer: FFVII is Square Enix's!

A/N: Sorrysorrysorry it took so long! Studying and life and skating have been taking up so much time! Nevertheless, here it is: Thirty.

#30---

_kiss_

In the beginning kisses did not exist. They were far off dreams on the girl's part, things that existed only in her wildest fantasies. Even when she began pursuing something more with him kissing was not involved.

Then came the early years. After those first couple occasions their kisses became ragged and passionate, each craving some sort of domination over the other. When time allowed, passionate kisses were followed by passionate sex because 'lovemaking' became too soft a term early on yet 'fucking' was still a bit crude.

When the first kids came (twins, how lucky they were!) the kisses were usually saved for tiny foreheads. The couple barely had anymore time to themselves and when they did it was usually spent simply enjoying the presence of one another.

By the time she was his age (or at least the age he had gotten stuck at) the first crop of Valentine-Kisaragis were five and another was on the way. The kisses had resumed once more with most of them focused on her growing belly. By now he'd opened up enough to suck it up and be a true husband and father, not that he wasn't ever one before.

Even as she aged beyond him the kisses went on. They stopped reproducing at three little brats: two girls, one boy, each the apple of their eyes. The kisses were placed everywhere now: booboos, foreheads, tummies, lips, teeth, toes and everywhere in between. Despite the fact that she was now in her thirties meant nothing to them for no matter how much she aged Vincent would always look older to her.

Soon the kisses are chaste, yet deep; brief, yet time encompassing; refusing, yet loving; undifferentiated, yet warm. It is all they need from each other this far into the game, perfected by years of repetition. To outsiders it looks odd and awkward, because no one expects a young man like him to be with a middle-aged fart like her. The first two kids are long gone by now, snatched up by college and husbands and their own kissing.

It isn't long before kisses are traded in for the simplicity of one hand in the other's. He watches as she ages with the grace he knew she would. She's still happy, still perky, still utterly Yuffie, but something has slowed about her. The sheer action is gone and replaced by movements only maternal love could define. He must admit it is awkward for he is still young.

The late years–the final years–are spent with those happy moments. She's confined physically to a wheelchair, but mentally she is still as free as a bird. Her jokes are as fresh and new as ever and their grandchildren adore her. The group–AVALANCHE and co.–is as close as ever, even when some pass long before her. When Cloud goes Tifa sympathizes and expresses her hopes to give him at least a little time with Aerith. Vincent smiles outwardly at that one despite his feeling angry at himself for being like he is. In his mind, though, he hears Yuffie telling him not to worry, it's okay. She'll wait as long as she has to, but if he comes to meet her by his own means she'll throttle him back into life.

When she does go she does so gently, sliding into the arms of passed friends with a smooth grace. Upon waking to the ever slumbering woman, Vincent can merely sigh and shake his head before pressing a final kiss to her forehead. He lets a simple tear fall down his cheek before picking her up in his arms and disappearing into nothingness. He breaks the news awkwardly to his children and grand children, the latter of which are his age. When he tells him she is buried and gone they understand that that is what she wanted and not once do they second guess him.

Now Vincent Valentine watches from the shadows as decades pass, waiting for the day that will grant him the ability to kiss her lips once more.

((end))

A/N: Thanks for reading the drabble collection! Have nice lives


End file.
